Kate is a Concrete Angel
by Tiva-McAbby
Summary: This is for the book Heart on a Chain by Cindy C Barret - I think thats how you spell her name... -  Its about the main character Kate and the abuse she suffered. It is a song fic to the song Concrete Angel and it is AU.


**Hi! Tiva-McAbby is back! This time, I'm writing about a book that was really sweet but also really sad, called Heart on a Chain. This story contains slight spoilers, so if you are now reading it, or plan to read it, just know that. Also beware: this story, though it contains slight spoilers, is AU. **

**Disclaimer: Heart on a Chain isn't mine, neither is the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. I totally recommend listening to it!**

**anyways, on with the story! :)**

**Kate is a Concrete Angel**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

Kate walks to school, wearing the same outfit as yesterday. She hadn't had time to do the laundry, as her mother had beat her unconscious when she dropped a piece of bread. She had just enough time in the morning to grab a sweater to cover the bruises on her arms.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Sometimes the teacher would give her a glance when she winced trying to pick up her text books the other kids would throw down on the floor, but that was all. A glance. Occasionally Kate would catch her eye, but she quickly looked away and the teacher thought nothing of it.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

She stands tall, through the beatings from her mother, her classmates not-so-gentle teasing, and her father a drunk who abused her mother.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

She finally accepted that Henry did not want to hurt or humiliate her. He just wanted to love her, so she let him. And she loved him back with all her heart.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

When she returns from Florida and sees her mother holding the bat, she was more frightened than she had ever been in her life, more frightened than thanksgiving. Her last conscious thought was, 'Henry...'

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

She tried to get it to stop, she really did. But she couldn't.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

She took solace in the warmth of Henry's house, the feeling of love and family.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Her funeral was a quiet event. The Jamison's came, and so did a handful of Henry's friends, their 'lunch buddies.' Henry was crying, and Claire, Amy, and Christine were full out sobbing. Emma and Mr. Jamison were dabbing at their eyes and sniffling. The 'lunch buddies' didn't even shed a tear; after all, they _were_ a part of the group that had tormented Kate since seventh grade. Nobody else at school even cared enough to come, or find out why she was dead. Not even Kate's father or mother came. To most of the world, Kate was already forgotten.

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

She tried to stand up against the world, but she couldn't do it alone. Her life wasn't completely awful, though. Thanks to Henry, she had been able to experiance what being loved was like, and being at his home had showed her what being a family was like. Kate was in a much better place now, watching over the Jamison's and waiting for the day she could see Henry again.

**Please review! Constructive criticism welcome! ;)**


End file.
